legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrea (2016-2017)
Andrea is a part of the LEGO Friends franchise. She is one of the five main characters of the theme. This version of the character last appeared in 2017. Profile Andrea is cheerful, funny, a dreamer, and is a bit of drama queen. She is not vain, but loves dressing up fancy and being praised for her performing skills. Relationships She has four best friends, Emma, Mia, Olivia and Stephanie. She is also friends with Kate, Liza, Jacob, Matthew, Noah, Isabella, Amy, and Daniel. Andrea works at the City Park Café with Marie, and at the Juice Bar with Naya. Andrea loves to write and compose her own songs, and wants to be a singer and songwriter. She also likes dancing, blogging, and animals, especially her white pet rabbit, Jazz. Other pets include Cleo the parrot. Andrea's favorite foods are ice cream and crepes. In the webisode Friends Who Quiz it is revealed that Andrea has a sister that is 2 years younger than her but the name of Andrea's sister was not revealed. Andrea as of right now has no official boyfriend, though she thought she was being set up with Daniel in a webisode Wait…Is This Like, a Date?. No further developments of that have been seen. Another possible boyfriend is Wally, a rather clumsy boy who is obsessed with Andrea. Andrea doesn't pay much attention to him until she discovers he has a great singing voice of his own. Fun Facts * It is quite possible that Andrea was named after a Scala character of the same name. Scala was a predecessor to Friends, however, it ended in 2001. * Four characters, besides Andrea herself, use Andrea's head piece: Chloe, Ella, Nicole and Sarah. * Andrea's hair piece is also used by Laurie. * Joy's nickname for Andrea is 'Nightingale'. Girlz 4 Life In this short movie, Andrea and her friends write a song only to have it stolen. Andrea is convinced Livi is responsible, but eventually finds out the truth and makes a special new friend. Appearances Sets * Emma's Ice Cream Truck (10727) (J) * Andrea & Stephanie's Beach Holiday (10747) (J) * Birthday Party (41110) * Adventure Camp Rafting (41121) * Heartlake Puppy Daycare (41124) * Amusement Park Roller Coaster (41130) * Heartlake Performance School (41134) * Livi's Pop Star House (41135) * Puppy Parade (41301) * Andrea's Musical Duet (41309) * Heartlake Summer Pool (41313) * Andrea's Speedboat Transporter (41316) * Snow Resort Chalet (41323) Other Merchandise * Andrea Key Chain (853548) Episodes *Camp Wild Hearts *Slam Dunk *Keepin' It Real *Roomies *Getting Out the Vote *Getting the Message *The Grateful Dud *The Drooling Detective *Rabbitouille *Change of Address *Dive In *I Told You So *Snow Way *Midwinter Night's Dream *Dive In Webisodes *Ya Gotta Love Heartlake City *Wait…Is This Like, a Date? *The Bus To Anywhere (cameo) *Houston, We Have A Problem *The Shrinking Lake *Andrea's Friendship Song *Emma's Perfect Photo Day *Mia at Work *Olivia's Friendship Experiment *Pup My Ride *Family Match *The Long Lost Letter *Stay Cool at the Pool *Travel Video Diary Part 1: Snow Stunts *Travel Video Diary Part 2: Exciting Snow Trip *Travel Video Diary Part 3: All Eyes on the Siblings *Travel Video Diary Part 4: Sea Adventures Gallery AndreaCleo.jpg|Andrea with her pet parrot, Cleo. LEGO-Friends-Girlz-4-Life-1.jpg|Andrea in Girlz 4 Life Quiz-girls.png ExploreTout1488x842 letsBeFriends.jpg Explore camp tout 1488x842.jpg Explore16 9tout1488x842 rollercoaster.jpg 1488x842 homepage mainstage 2017campaign.png Resize.png Resize.jpg Resize (1).jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Female Characters